federation_of_alliesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jarist Attack on the FoA RMB
On the 31st of July, 2018, Shahinay (a.k.a Aydinir) posted a text in response to Arganuta that read, "No. Life is a wonder, creation of the Gods. Creation is sacred. There is only one divine mission, and it is the Divine Mission of the Aydinirian Empire and its Divine Emperors - to rule over all of mankind, to recreate ancient might and glory of Old Empire in todays times, and by doing it bring back Divine Order upon the world. To unite all Children of the Gods, all barbarians and Younger Nations, under a rightful and just rule of the Firstborns, the Aydinirian Race, under Divine Emperors - living gods on earth. Isn't it just for the unruly children to be ruled by the oldest of them on their parents absence? Divine Mission - for the Firstborns to bring back the Divine Order, for The Empire to rule over mankind as the viceroy and governor of the Gods themselves, as a vicar and shepherd of humanity. To lead to the Enlightenment and then, to the Stars! Kholinevi Éxań Khshāyarvanaz Aydīnirań! Aťeaji Khshāyar raheto! Rahetarto! Fean! Fean! Fean! Glory to the Great Aydinirian Empire! Long live the Emperor! Long may He Live! Glory! Glory! Glory!" '' ''Text can be found here. After so, Afrikaanza copied the text, removing the "No" at the beginning, and pasted it into the RMB, only a few messages away from the source. And this is where it began. After such, Rannoria posted his own version of the text, incorporating it with the "We live in a society" meme, and Bearstin soon (tying in with his lore) joined on the side of the Jarist texts, supporting Aydinir in-IC fashion, and creating other Jarist texts. Conflict in the RMB The Formation of the Anti-Jarist Text Alliance Upon the sudden influx of pro-Jarist/Aydinirian texts into the RMB, there were of course combatants to try and oppose the Pro-Jarist Coalition. Notable members of this alliance include The Imperial Warglorian Empire, Ruskland-Preuben, and, occasionally, Arganuta. In fact, despite Arganuta being not as involved against the Jarist texts recently, he was the first member to oppose the "Life is a wonder, creation of the Gods" text, and thus being the first to oppose the Jarist texts overall. Although the Anti-Jarist Text Alliance (and the Pro-Jarist Text Coalition in this matter) aren't necessarily official, Arganuta's resistance could be seen as the founding of this essentially non-existant alliance. The Warglorian and Rusklandr Resistance Although many nations of the FoA played along with the Jarist texts, Ruskland and Wargloria were the most resistant to the Jarist attacks. Wargloria is an especially staunch member of the Alliance, having never posted a single pro-Jarist text, and making parodies on Hearts of Iron 4 trailers to combat the Jarist copypastas. *images* Alone we stood against Communism and Fanatics. *Wargloria slowly expanding on the map* Alone we drove the Heretic invader from Wargloria. *Armed Communist Militias being driven back by Warglorian Soldiers* Alone we prepare to march. We stand on the edge of victory. *Shows Warglorian Soldier marching, stomping on a Communist Solider's head, waving the Warglorian Flag while tanks and jets advance in the background* But an old enemy has returned to its backstabbing ways. *shows map of Aydinir* Shahinay and its puppets attack the integrity of the Regional Order. *shows wave "made up" of Shahinay and her religious puppets, attempting to wash away a group of soldiers from various FoA nations* The Aydinirists are plunging its dagger into the region's exposed bowels. *shows Shahinay and Aydinirism expanding on the map* The Reich stands alone against Religious Extremism. *A Warglorian soldier holding a shield withstands a hit from a giant fist that has the Aydinir symbol on it* We can rely on no one. *shows several newspapers that includes the headlines "Eodor turns it’s back on Communism" "Rannoria Abandons Banjoism" "Bearstin Falls to Aydinirist Fanatics"* We shall defeat the Aydinirists as we had defeated the Banjoists and Communists before. *a Warglorian soldier beats down a Shahinay one, while a mass of tanks, soldiers and jets charge in the background* The Warglorian People are unconquered. We are unconquerable. *shows ranks of both civilians and soldiers alike, raising their arms in salute with the Warglorian flag waving in front of them* If we must win this next war alone, we shall do that, too. *shows massive battlefield displaying Warglorian Soldiers gunning down Aydinir Followers, the Warglorian Adler waving in the background like a sunrise* ''- The Imperial Warglorian Empire, 29/08/2018 '' Meanwhile Ruskland-Preuben, a Cthuluist fanatic, has been posting his own propaganda to try and expand the influence of Cthuluism in the region, and to combat the Jarist texts he has made Cthuluist texts of his own, praising Cthulu of course. Unforunately for Ruskland, Banjoists and Jarists (or Rannoria and Shahinay respectively) have made a joint pact to combat the Cthuluist forces. Fortunately for Ruskland, though, Wargloria is also trying to spread Black Sun propaganda (supporting his own religion), and in the anti-Jarist sentiment, they have made temporary allies. The Pro-Jarist Text Coalition Members and Purposes inside the Coalition Members of the Pro-Jarist Text Coalition include Shahinay, Afrikaanza, Bearstin, and Rannoria, and despite them all doing the same thing in the end, each nation has its own purposes for joining. While Bearstin and Shahinay have reposted the Jarist copypastas to propagate Jarism and the glory of the Aydinirian Empire, Afrikaanza and Rannoria have only joined in for banter. Despite nothing being said on the RMB, Rannoria and Afrikaanza are not primarily Jarist nations, and so they do not actually support Jarism, and instead have their own religions and ideas. Of course, in the end, Shahinay and Bearstin probably are in it for the banter as well, but who knows? The Anti-Jarist Text Alliance Members and Purposes inside the Alliance Members of the Anti-Jarist Text Alliance include Arganuta, the Imperial Warglorian Empire, and Ruskland-Preuben. Like above, each nation has their own reasons to support their faction. Although this faction is united through the fact that they want to see Jarism destroyed (and for Arganuta, religion in general destroyed), each nation has their own unique texts and copypastas that they deploy. Wargloria and Ruskland both deploy Black Sun and Cthuluist propaganda respectively, trying to fight back fire with fire. Wargloria and Arganuta also fight back with service to the state instead of service to a god. Ruskland also deploys foreign copypastas, which is known as its own section, the Rusklandr-1d4chan Incursion. Although other nations, such as Rannoria and Afrikaanza, have used several different memes and incorporated them into Jarist texts, Ruskland uses these texts on their own, and uses notable copypastas as well (such as the Navy Seal copypasta). Category:OOC